


This Is War!

by afteriwake



Series: All's Fair [31]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Arguing, Conflict Resolution, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Jessica Angell/Don Flack, F/M, Kissing, Messy, Painting, Play Fighting, kiss and make up, new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A disagreement turns messy.





	This Is War!

**Author's Note:**

> This answers the prompt " _unexpected_ " and was asked for by **darkmagic_luvr**.

They had decided to paint the master bedroom by themselves. They’d gotten help with the kitchen from Mac, and the living room from Stella and Hawkes, and Victoria’s room from Lindsay and Adam, but they wanted to paint their bedroom themselves. They’d decided on a pale green for the top half of the walls and hunter green on the bottom to match the dark green carpet that had come with the home. It was easier to paint a room to match than to change the carpeting, and they had been happy with most of the rooms as they were. The living room had been the only exception, and they’d found hardwood floors underneath it, so they’d just kept those.

“I think this room is going to look great,” Angell said, walking across the covered floors back to where she’d been painting. Danny had warned them that when it came to painting a room you wanted every inch of the flooring covered, and everyone who’d helped paint a room took the advice to heart. So far, none of the flooring had been ruined.

“Yeah. Good thing we both like green,” Flack said with a grin, reaching up to paint the wall with his roller. They were putting down the primer, and it wasn’t taking them long at all. “Besides, it’s better than having cream walls.”

“What’s wrong with cream?” Angell said, turning to look at him.

“Nothing, but it’s just…plain,” he said with a shrug, turning to look over at her for a moment before going back to his painting.

“Don, we painted the kitchen cream,” she replied. “Remember?”

“Yeah, but it’s got the blue trim.”

“Not a whole lot, though,” she said. “It’s mostly cream.”

“I know.” He turned to look at her. “What’s the problem?”

“I decided the kitchen should be cream. You agreed. Now you’re telling me it’s going to be plain?”

“Yeah, but there’s _blue trim_ , Jess. It’s not going to be all cream.”

“But it’s _mostly_ cream,” she said, moving over to him.

“This isn’t something to argue over. It’s kinda…”

“Kinda _what_ , Don?” Jess said, crossing her arms in front of her.

“Childish,” he said before he even thought about it. He instantly realized his mistake, though, and turned to apologize. “Jess, I didn’t mean-“

“You want to see childish?” she said, dipping her paintbrush into the bucket. 

“What are you gonna do?” he asked warily.

“This,” she said, flicking the paintbrush in his direction. Primer landed on his ragged T-shirt that he’d decided to wear while painting. He looked down at the shirt, then back at his wife, who had a look of horror on her face. “Oh, God, Don, I didn’t—“

“Too late,” Flack said as he retaliated, having dropped the roller and picked up the paintbrush he’d been using earlier.

The paint didn’t land on her clothes; instead, it landed in her hair. “Son of a _bitch!_ ” she yelled, dipping her paintbrush back into the bucket and flinging more paint at him.

“This is war, Jess!” he said, flinging more back at her. The paint continued to fly, landing on their clothes and in their hair, with Jess shrieking as she tried to avoid getting hit and trying to hit him. After a few minutes, she began to grin. He saw it, and then he began to laugh, and she soon joined him. He dropped his paintbrush and ignoring his ruined clothes he went over to Jess and pulled her into an embrace, kissing her. She pulled her arms up around his neck and kissed back, melting against him.

They were like that for about five minutes before she pulled away. “I’m sorry,” she said, pulling her arms away to wipe a smudge off his cheek. She only succeeded in making it a bigger smudge. “I was childish.”

“Yeah, but it was kinda fun,” he said with a grin. “And it wasn’t like it was the green paint.”

“True,” she said with a smile. “So, truce?”

“Truce,” he said, pulling her in for another kiss. They kissed for a few moments, and when it ended he was the one who pulled away. “So, I was thinking.”

“Yeah?”

“Your gym bag’s still in the car, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I’m thinking since we have the water on in the house, we grab your shampoo and wash our hair out before it dries.”

“I only have one towel in there, Don,” she said.

“Not a shower, just wash out hair,” he said. “I’ll even wash yours for you in the kitchen sink.”

“I do love it when you wash my hair,” she said with a grin. “Okay. I’ll go grab the shampoo and conditioner. I’ll even wash your hair for you.”

“Deal, he said with a nod, letting her go. She kissed him quickly and headed out of the bedroom. He looked down at his paint-splattered clothes, grinned, and hoped they had enough primer left to finish the bedroom.


End file.
